


За неимением других вариантов

by allla5960



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На промт: Мэйбл/Диппер. Мэйбл перебрала всех более-менее приличных парней Гравити Фоллс, а у Диппера достаточно классная кепка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За неимением других вариантов

**Author's Note:**

> однострочник с личной лотереи,   
> пре-гет, пре-инцест,   
> Мэйбл-центрик, романс.

Все знают, Мэйбл влюбляется ровно трижды в неделю и иногда затягивает с влюбленностью в звездных солистов с плакатов над кроватью. 

В небольшом Гравити Фоллс не так уж много парней до пятнадцати, чтобы влюбиться, но все забывают об этом; помнят только о чрезмерной любви Мэйбл к разноцветным свитерам, шоколадным конфетам и смазливым мальчишкам. 

— Он так смешно высовывает кончик языка, когда читает, — восторженно бросает Мэйбл, — по другому, без эмоций и не умеет ведь, — и проходит мимо Венди. 

Венди улыбается — она без малейшего понятия, кто очередная любовь Мэйбл, и ей уже нужно пробить дурацкую футболку и магнит очередному горе-туристу. 

Мэйбл плевать на поверхностную Кордрой; Мэйбл чувствует жар, приливающий к щекам, и подает ручку с розовыми чернилами в безмолвно протянутую руку; близнецам без слов всегда проще, особенно, если это Пайнсы.

— Диппер, — звонко зовет Мэйбл и ловит мгновенный, чуть расфокусированный взгляд. — Ты лучший брат на свете. 

Мэйбл была влюблена за это лето уже двадцать четыре раза, — по три раза на неделю, помните; Мэйбл знает, что начинать нужно с комплиментов.


End file.
